I'll Make a Man Out of You
by Shade the Hero
Summary: With the craziest Birthday of his life behind him, Cloud Strife is determined not to be late for his first training mission as a Third Class. However things aren't as it seems as Zack meets him in the hall and redirects him to a new location. What exactly did he miss while he was out cold? Continued from the one-shot "Happy Birthday SOLDIER" Cuz you guys demanded it. lol. ;)


_I really don't know what to say guys. In the past few weeks I've been getting a few pm's requesting that I continue the one-shot I wrote. I was going to leave it alone, but I can't disappoint my amazing readers. I do that enough with my delayed updates. ^^; But I'm going to blame these recent delays solely on work, because it's true. Don't worry, updates are slowly coming together. I'm aiming for some updates in the next two to three weeks, but I'm not setting those dates in stone._

 _For anyone who hasn't read the one-shot this is connected to, I highly suggest you read "Happy Birthday SOLDIER!" located in my stories. Since this is a sequel set two days after the one-shot ended._

 _Final Fantasy VII and all its characters belong to Square Enix_

 _Plot and story belong to me._

 _Story title inspired by the Song: "I'll Make a Man out of You" from Disney's Mulan_

 _Chapter Song: "Try Everything" belongs to Shakira and Disney._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Cloud hurried down the halls of Shinra's new SOLDIER barracks. Well, they weren't new, but _he_ was. Strapping on his shoulder guards as he made his way out of the elevator and towards the exit, he was almost in the clear when he rounded the corner and almost bumped right into Zack.

Cloud stopped himself before the teen could manage to wrap an arm around him. "Zack, I can't make it up to you today. It's my first day as a Third and I don't want to give myself a bad reputation right out of the gate. Spite will eventually do that on its own in time."

Zack only smirked as he wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder and led him away from the Third Class training rooms where he was ordered to attend.

"Oh Spiky, Spiky, Spiky…you've got no idea what you've gotten yourself into. You're not training with the _ordinary_ Thirds. Hell, you'll be lucky if you even _see_ another Third unless you're deployed to command a squad or two."

Cloud wasn't sure where his friend was going with this, but he could already tell he didn't like the sound of it. "Zack, what on Gaia are you talking about?"

Zack only smiled with a devilish grin as he kept silent. Now Cloud was really starting to worry. He wanted to test his newly acquired mako strength, but wasn't sure about how much to use or how effective it would be, hence why the training for new Thirds was needed. The anxiety was forcing his blood to pump faster and his eyes began to glow from the adrenaline. Zack saw this and chuckled.

"Relax Cloud. I'm not going to throw you to the wolves…well, I kind of am, but not the mauling kind, if you know what I mean."

"I have no idea what you mean," Cloud deadpanned.

This only made Zack chuckle harder, "You'll see what I mean shortly. Just take my word for it. It'll all work out for the better! Trust me on that."

Cloud wanted to, but as they kept going he noticed the security getting tighter. The surveillance cameras seemed to double and then triple in number and simple doors with locks were replaced with high-clearance key cards and password scanners. Soon they arrived at the destination and Zack simply pulled out a key card and inputted a five digit code before the lock turned from red to blue with a small beep and the door unlocked.

"I'll get you your own card in a couple days. The paperwork for this kind of clearance sucks."

Cloud wondered what kind of training room Zack had taken him to when Zack stepped inside and he followed only to have his question answered in the form of First Class Angeal Hewley training with a robot that matched his height. They came in just in time to see him perform a back flip and decapitate it before landing gracefully and swinging his Second class broadsword with a finishing dramatic flair before the head even hit the ground. The body slumped forward as it lost power.

"Nice finish 'Geal," Zack called as he waved to him.

Angeal looked over at them and huffed in reply. "It's nothing impressive. Scarlett's new robots are a joke. I can't believe the president approved her budget request to make more of these," he said as he pushed what was left of the drone over.

He then approached the two and Cloud immediately stood at attention. Angeal chuckled and shook his head. "At ease, soldier."

Cloud's eyes widened at his new title before easing his stance. This didn't escape Angeal's notice.

"A new addition to the ranks, eh?"

"How could you tell, sir," Cloud asked respectfully.

Angeal placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It's your reaction. New Thirds are so used to being called 'cadet' that it throws them off when being addressed as soldier registers.

He then gently shoved the teen back and forced him out of his stance. "Loosen up, you're here to train not show off for the cameras, isn't that right Sephiroth?"

"Indeed."

Cloud turned to see the general tucked towards the far corner at a desk. He was in the middle of looking over some files that took up much of the steel desktop.

"He's sorry that he can't teach you personally on your first day, but he asked for my help with that and suggested my own pupil help you warm up," Angeal told Cloud.

Cloud in turn was still trying to register the fact that the general was there when the Commander's words finally registered. "He was what?!" He then remembered his place and saluted. "I-I mean…but…excuse me sir?"

Angeal and Zack both laughed at the blonde's antics. "Oh man, this is totally payback for eluding me the other day! We're even now Spike!"

The older ravenette shook his head. "Zack didn't tell you?"

The Second Class shrugged. "I tried, but he was so loopy from the mako shots I don't think I got the message across."

Cloud was completely and totally lost.

Angeal decided to stop beating around the bush. "Sephiroth felt bad that he was the reason you weren't able to get away from Zack when you helped him escape the gripping, clawing, screaming,-"

"-We get it Angeal," Sephiroth called from across the room.

"-clutches of his fans," Angeal continued. "So when you passed out the General arranged for you to be promoted to Third Class and since you're still behind the other Thirds he's decided to train you himself to get you to where you need to be. He would have done so today, but some urgent paperwork from the president and Lazard were waiting at his desk this morning and he can't afford to ignore it-"

"-As much as I would like to," the silverette called out while never taking his eyes off the paper he was signing.

"But he also didn't want to miss the chance to observe your skill level either, so that's why you'll be sparring with Zack so that Sephiroth can assess your skills better."

"Just pretend I'm not even here. Most of my focus will be on this beast before me anyway," the general added.

Zack smiled as he motioned for his friend to follow him. "Come on Cloud, it's time to unleash that newfound strength of yours and see what you can do!"

Cloud followed him to the armory closet as Angeal patiently waited, "And don't be afraid to mess up starting out. The increased strength will be new to you and so you'll need to test it out and it's only natural if you're a bit clumsy at first."

Zack helped him pick out a good sword before they made their way to the center of the mat. "Just go with the flow and strike in whatever way feels natural to you. Correction will come later. For now we're just testing the waters."

Cloud held up the sword which still baffled him that it was so easy to lift when only a few days ago it would have taken both hands to lift. He took a deep breath to calm himself and focus before charging. Zack smiled as he met Cloud halfway and their blades clashed. Zack felt the blonde push back and smiled at his friend's new strength.

"Good, you've got decent control for your first attack, but it's what follows that really tell the story!"

Zack pushed back and Cloud stumbled, nearly falling back, but he managed to save himself by falling to one knee. Zack retook his ready stance and nodded. "Good first try. Now again!"

Cloud nodded and charged his friend again. The gym echoed with the sound of clashing steel. Angeal watched the battle while taking mental notes for anything Sephiroth had missed while he worked to finish the stupid paperwork.


End file.
